


Kiss your knuckles

by riggetyricked



Series: Tales of Dysfunction [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, Established Relationship, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riggetyricked/pseuds/riggetyricked
Summary: Morty says he's not afraid of Rick. Rick makes Morty fear him.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: Tales of Dysfunction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584626
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Kiss your knuckles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is not a romance fic. It's a (what I consider) somewhat descriptive rape fic. I don't know why I wrote this. Maybe because of my own experiences, or maybe just because I'm fucked up. Either way, it can be very triggering. Please proceed with caution, if you proceed at all.
> 
> Morty's age isn't mentioned but I think he'd be about sixteen. He and Rick have moved out of the Smith household.

They’d started bickering the moment they’d come back from the party, but it had turned into a big fight that had lasted all afternoon. Rick had been hovering over him, trying to intimidate him with his body language, and Morty had just about enough.

"Will you s-stop?" he snapped. He dropped the plate he was washing into the sink and turned to Rick. "T-this _thing_ you're doing? It's n-not c-c-c- I'm not afraid of you, y'know."

Rick pressed his lips together and set his beer bottle on the counter. He pushed off it, swaying on his feet a little.

"N-n _OOGH_ t afr _AAIIGHH_ d of me, huh, m-Morty?" he asked.

He stepped closer, and Morty raised his head to meet Rick's eyes. His grandfather's expression was devoid of any emotion, but his eyes burned.

"Not a-afraid," Rick repeated. "I guess _IIIGHH_ \- I'm doing something wrong, then. M-maybe I haven't made myself c-clear enough."

Rick grabbed Morty's arm, his hand reaching out so suddenly that Morty didn't have time to stagger back. His grip was bruisingly tight. Morty hissed.

Rick dragged Morty closer to him so their faces were mere inches apart, then grabbed him by his hair with his free hand. This was how he dragged the boy along as he headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"R-Rick!" Morty shouted. His skull ached where Rick was pulling his hair. "The- what a-are you doing?! Let me go!"

By then they reached the bedroom. Rick did as Morty bid, but he was in no way gentle about it. With a hard yank, he hurled Morty's body towards the wall. The boy hit his head and saw stars. He sank to the floor, where he forced himself to turn so he was sitting, looking up at Rick.

His grandfather was standing over him, a dark shape in the dimly lit room. Morty could barely see his expression, but the harsh set of his mouth, the damn near insanity in his eyes, would be burned into Morty's mind forever.

"Stop!" Morty shouted.

Rick stepped closer, undoing his belt. He threw it to the side. Morty's heart skipped a beat.

Morty really, really didn't want to do this right now.

"N-no," he said, his voice weak.

Rick ignored him.

He reached down, grabbing Morty underneath his knees, and half dragged, half lifted him onto the bed that way. Morty struggled, trying to get away, but a hard blow to the temple made him go still. His head swam.

Had Rick been anyone else, Morty would have known exactly what to do. He knew how to fight off an attacker, Rick had made sure of that himself.

But Morty had a weakness for Rick that Rick didn't have for him.

He couldn't hurt his grandfather.

Morty's boxers came off with one quick movement. Morty was pretty sure he heard them rip, but he didn't dare take his eyes off of Rick to check. Rick got slowly out of his pants and dress-shoes. He didn't bother taking off his shirt, or even his tie.

Morty gulped.

Rick grabbed his arm and turned him over onto his front. He pressed down on the back of Morty's neck hard as he pushed into him. Morty shouted, his voice muffled by the comforter. He felt like he was being split apart. The hurt shot red-hot up his spine. He sobbed.

"Sh _UUUGGHHH_ t up," Rick said.

He thrust into Morty, over and over. His pace was hard and fast. Grunts and small moans escaped his lips. Clearly, he was enjoying himself.

Tears streamed from Morty's eyes. He pressed his lips together hard, terrified of making even the smallest of noises. After a while, everything didn't hurt so much anymore. His cock began to swell, just slightly.

Morty felt disgusted with himself.

Rick pulled his hand away from Morty's neck. Morty turned his head to the side, taking in a gulp of air though he hadn’t been fully unable to breathe, and let his eyes fall onto the alarm clock. Barely three minutes had passed since Rick had thrown him on the bed. It felt like hours.

"N-not afraid," Rick said. "You should- f-fucken- Don't _EGHHH_ -ever talk back to me, m-Morty. Ever. I own you."

He slapped Morty's ass. Morty barely felt it.

Rick's strained moans and the squeaking of the bed filled the room. Morty's thighs felt slick, and Morty tried not to think of what could be causing that.

Rick seemed to be getting closer rapidly, if the noises coming from him were any indication. Morty was fully hard now, but he didn't feel turned on. He barely felt anything, and what he did feel seemed far away, like he was only feeling an echo of it.

"Let m-me hear you, baby," Rick said.

Morty, still staring at the alarm clock, opened his mouth. The moans and whines that came from him sounded real. Morty couldn't tell if they were.

Another two minutes passed. Rick came with a loud groan. He rolled off of Morty.

Morty didn't move.

"Get on your b _AAGHH_ \- roll over, baby," Rick said, his voice honey-sweet.

Morty's body, on auto-pilot, did as it was told.

"Look h-how hard your pretty little c-cock is," Rick said. "That must hurt, huh?"

Rick wrapped his hand around Morty's cock and stroked him, slowly and deliberately. Morty gasped for air again, then mewled. He finally forced himself to look at Rick, who was smiling at him, eyes zeroed in on his face.

"It's okay, baby," Rick whispered. "Y-you were b _EEGHH_ \- being very bad. B-but you've been punished. You can relax now. It's over."

Tears fell from Morty's eyes again. Despite his best efforts, he could feel his body responding to Rick's voice, the way it always did. Pleasure was building at the bottom of his belly, desperate, high moans falling off his lips like a prayer.

His cock spilled over Rick's hand as he peaked, but Rick didn't stop until Morty sobbed from the over-stimulation, and then he continued just a moment longer. Morty’s body was singing, his heart beating fast, and he couldn't tell if he felt good or in pain.

"Please," Morty said, pressing his eyes closed tight. "I- I came!"

Finally, as if he had been waiting for verbal confirmation, Rick pulled his hand away.

"Don't look at m-me like that," Rick said. Morty hadn't even realized he'd opened his eyes. "You were a- _AAGHH_ -asking for it."

Maybe Rick was right.


End file.
